


I Don't Even Know Your Favorite Food

by Icyhot_Alchemist



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fake Marriage, I have come to realize, M/M, a "the proposal" au, and for canon's timeline and such, blatant disregard for the American immigration system, is it really fake marriage if you both want to be married but wont admit it, minor spoilers for early arcs i guess, sorry - Freeform, this is just, wish i had better tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyhot_Alchemist/pseuds/Icyhot_Alchemist
Summary: Eiji's visa to America is going to run out soon, and with no other options, it looks like he will have to return to Japan without Ash. But Max has a solution that might make it possible for him to stay in the US as long as he wants.Even if everyone else thinks it's a stupid idea.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	I Don't Even Know Your Favorite Food

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd say I'm back, but I guess this is my first fic for this fandom. So just... hello!  
> This AU might be incredibly played out in this fandom and I'm so sorry if it is! There's is probably a much better version of what I'm going for out there, so you're better off going to find that!  
> I don't usually post things that are in progress like this, but I hit a perfect end to chapter one and thought I'd see if there was any interest in a continuation of it!  
> Feel free to tell me that there is zero interest in me continuing to write in general in the comments!  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day that Eiji's visa expires approaches, Max and Ibe try to come up with a way for him to stay in the US.   
> Max's idea might not be the best, but it's the best they've got.

It wasn’t until they were actually driving to Los Angeles and the crew had the entirety of the cross country drive to do a little introspection that the issue of their visa’s even crossed Ibe’s mind. With the original job at hand spiraling so quickly out of control with Eiji’s almost immediate kidnapping, Ash going to jail, Eiji’s subsequent kidnapping, and everything else that lead up the the crew escaping to Los Angeles to investigate the address Ash had, the expiration dates written in his and Eiji’s passports hadn’t really been at the top of his priority list. But as he was checking his wallet one day after buying a soda for Max and some snacks for the kids while they were stopped to refuel the truck, his passport caught his eye and suddenly the realization that their visas did expire, and were probably going to soon, came rushing back to him. When he got back to the truck and distributed the food and drinks, he discreetly glanced in his own passport, knowing that the dates would be the same as Eiji’s since they got their visas on the same day. 

_August 20, 2018._

Ibe checked his phone, already knowing what it was going to say. Today was August 14th. 6 days until their visas expired. According to what Max had been saying, they would most likely be arriving in LA later that night. There was a Japanese consulate in Los Angeles that he might be able to find the time to go by to see if they could extend the visa, but the chances of that getting approved felt slim, especially considering the amount of trouble Eiji had already found himself caught up in in the short time they had been in the United States. 

He slipped his wallet and passport back into his backpack and settled into the passenger seat of the truck as Max climbed back in and pulled out onto the road for what he said would be the last, or maybe next to last, stretch of driving before reaching their destination. Ibe stared out the window, watching cars and vast, open space and farmland zip past as they sped down the highway. He would talk to Max about the situation and get his thoughts about what they should do. 

But he also knew he would have to talk to Eiji about it. He couldn’t imagine that conversation going well. Not only was Eiji more energetic and happier than Ibe had seen him since his injury, but there was whatever was going on between him and Ash that was surely to make his assistant reluctant to return to Japan. Ibe wasn’t sure he had ever seen Eiji so attached to another person, except maybe his own sister, but that was different. Eiji had taken and instant liking to Ash, acting more outgoing and expressive when he was around the blond and less like the quiet, anxiety riddled ex-athlete Ibe had dragged to the US three months ago. And while Ibe hadn’t known Ash nearly as long, he felt it was safe to say that Ash didn’t treat Eiji like he did most newcomers. The looks on his associate’s faces when he had so casually handed his gun over when Eiji had asked that first night in the bar told the reporter more than enough. The knowing looks and amused grins that Ash’s friend Shorter gave Ash whenever the blond was particularly close or nice to Eiji just confirmed Ibe’s suspicions that there was something going on between the two, whether they themselves knew or not. 

Needless to say, Ibe was not looking forward to telling Eiji that he was potentially going to have to leave Ash behind. Nor was he excited to be the one to tell Ash that he was more or less taking Eiji away from him. He shuddered at the thought of the fierce gang leader’s wrath turned towards him rather than towards Dino. Ibe shook the thought of looking down Ash’s silver gun barrel out of his mind as he leaned against the truck door, attempting to take a short nap as they drove. They’d figure something out. They’d have to. 

If they didn’t, Ibe felt like there was a good chance Ash would be the perpetrator of Eiji’s third kidnapping since arriving in America.

-X-X-X-X-X-

It wasn’t until the next night, after they had settled in at Jessica’s and had time to get some real sleep outside of a truck that Ibe finally had the chance to bring the topic up. Jessica was getting Michael ready for bed and the three boys were in the backyard doing something (Ibe thought it usually better not to ask what the three of them got up to), which gave him time to talk to Max and Eiji alone. Max was already settled on the living room couch with a beer when Ibe asked if he could talk to him, stepping outside for a moment to call for Eiji to come inside to join them. Eiji stood from where he was sitting under a tree, laughing as Shorter and Ash wrestled on the grass, and gave the two other boys a small wave as he entered the house and settled on the ground next to the coffee table. Ibe sat on the couch next to Max, turned slightly so he could still see the other man while he spoke.

 _“What’s up, Ibe-san?”_ Eiji asked curiously in Japanese. 

_“Well,”_ Ibe started, switching to English when he noticed Max watching the two of them in confusion, “the thing is, our visas are almost expired.” Both Eiji and Max stared at him for a moment, silently urging him to explain the situation a little more. Ibe sighed and looked at Max, unable to face Eiji as he explained.

“Which means, we are going to have to leave and head back to Japan.”

“When?” Max asked.

“They expire in five days.” Max let out a low whistle and took a drink of his beer. 

“That’s not a lot of time,” Max stated matter of factly. Ibe glared at him.

“Thank you for pointing that out. I wasn’t aware,” Ibe responded in a deadpan voice. He finally looked over at Eiji who was staring down at his hands in his lap. As if sensing Ibe’s eyes on him, the boy looked up, his own wide eyes betraying his distress over the situation. 

“Is there not anything we can do to stay?” Eiji asked quietly. 

“I can try to go to the Japanese consulate tomorrow and see if we can get our visas extended, which I think should be okay for mine, but I’m worried about getting yours extended, Ei-chan. You’re young, and just an assistant to me on this trip.”

“Not to mention he keeps getting kidnapped,” Max muttered with a small laugh. 

“Yes, well, that too. You seem to be in a lot of danger here and getting your parent’s approval to extend your visa might be difficult. They were already hoping you would come home after injuring yourself when you vaulted over that wall.” Eiji looked back down at his lap sheepishly. He started fidgeting with his hands, clearly upset but the idea of having to leave. 

“You’re positive there’s no option for me?” He asked in an almost whisper. Ibe sighed and tried to think of a gentle way to tell him that no, there was almost no chance he would be allowed to stay. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Max snorted and broke into a fit of laughter. Eiji looked at him in confusion and Ibe was about ready to elbow him in the ribs for laughing at his assistant’s distress.

“There is one option I can think of that would allow you to stay in the US, Eiji,” Max said, laughter still evident in his voice. Eiji’s eyes became bright with excitement and he couldn’t help but lean forward a little, as if on the edge of his seat to hear about Max’s solution. Meanwhile, Ibe couldn’t help but feel apprehensive, a small knot of worry starting to form in the pit of his stomach. For some reason, he was already unsure of what Max had to suggest, even before the other man had said anything. Max calmed his laughter and sat up a little straighter as he started to explain. 

“Well I’ll admit that I’m not an expert on visas or immigration or anything, but I feel pretty confident in saying that you can stay in the United States if you marry an American citizen.” 

Silence fell on the three of them as Max’s words sank in and Ibe and Eiji both began processing what he had said. 

“Max, what the fuck?” Ibe half shouted, forgetting his manners for a second in his utter shock at his coworker’s ridiculous suggestion. But Max’s boisterous laughter in response was quickly cut off.

“Can I marry Ash?” Eiji blurted unthinkingly, quickly slapping a hand over his own mouth as his face turned an alarmingly bright shade of red. Eiji averted his eyes and looked back down at the ground, but didn’t say anything to rescind his question. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Max burst out laughing twice as loud as he had before. He set his bottle on the side table and leaned forward to clap a hand on Eiji’s shoulder. 

“You can marry whoever you want, kiddo,” he said through his laughter. Ibe finally snapped out of his state of shock and glared at Max. 

“Why would you even suggest that?” His expression softened and he quickly turned to Eiji. “Not the thing about marrying whoever you want, that’s true obviously, but it should be because you actually want to marry them,” he turned back to Max and his voice took a sharper tone “and not just as a matter of convenience or necessity.” Max let the other’s ire slide off him easily and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m just saying, the kid clearly wants to stay for now, and you don’t seem to have a better option.”

“There has to be another way,” Ibe replied already trying to come up with any other solution that would make Eiji happy but didn’t involve marriage. Jessica entered the living room, having finally put Michael to bed, and Ibe breathed a sigh of relief. Surely she would have a better solution than her ex-husband had supplied. 

“Jessica, you can help us,” Ibe said quickly, getting her attention. “Eiji’s visa is going to expire and we are trying to come up with ways that he would be able to stay in the US for the time being, just in case we can’t get the consulate to extend the visa.” Jessica thought for a moment, glancing between Eiji, Ibe, and the window behind the couch that looked out over the backyard. She looked back at Ibe. 

“He could get married,” she said with a shrug. Ibe gaped at her, mouth wide open, as Max threw his head back in laughter. He leaned back enough to slide the window behind them open, letting in the warm evening air. 

“Hey, Ash, come in here,” he shouted out the window between fits of laughter. 

“Can I come too?” the four in the living room heard Shorter shout back. 

“Might as well,” Max responded. “The more the merrier, I guess.” A few seconds passed before the back door slid open and Ash and Shorter stumbled into the living room as well, both a little out of breath and their clothes grass stained from what Ibe assumed was their prior wrestling match. Shorter promptly flopped down in the armchair, raising his feet to rest his sneakers on the edge of the coffee table, which was immediately countered by Jessica walking over and kicking his feet off the table with a cold glare. Shorter raised his hands in surrender and left his feet planted squarely on the floor. Meanwhile, Ash walked around the confrontation to sit on the floor across the table from where Max and Ibe were on the couch, not far from where Eiji was sitting at the end of the table. He rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his palm, staring at Max with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

“What’s up, old man?” Jessica snorted in the background at Ash’s casual disrespect of Max and Max huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“First of all, I am not old. Second of all, what are your thoughts on marriage?”

Ibe doubted many people had seen Ash as thoroughly surprised as he was in the moment following Max’s seemingly sudden question. His blond eyebrows shot up to hide behind his long blond hair, and his eyes quickly darted around the room from person to person, looking for some sort of clue as to what was going on. His eyes lingered on Eiji for a moment, who gave his friend a nervous smile, before he refocused on Max, who was attempting to smother a large smile and a fit of laughter behind his hand. Shorter made no such attempt and was openly laughing, doubled over with one arm clutching his stomach as he tried to catch his breath between bursts of laughter. 

“What the actually fuck,” Ash said quietly, almost inaudible over the various bouts of laughter from the others in the room. Jessica had settled on the arm of the couch next to where Max was seated and her shoulders shook from unvoiced laughter as well, while Ibe just shook his head and looked down in distress.

“No but seriously,” Ash said a little louder, his usual collected demeanor returning to him little by little, “what the fuck kind of question is that Max? And where the hell is it coming from?”

“It’s a completely normal question, actually,” Max stated, as if there wasn’t anything unusual about the conversation, “and it’s coming from the fact that we need to know your thoughts on marriage.” Ash groaned and looked at Ibe, knowing he was more likely to get real answers out of the other reporter rather than Max’s unhelpful responses.

“Ibe, would you mind explaining what the hell is going on?”

“Well, you see Ash,” Ibe started, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Max has got it in his mind that this is a good idea.”

“That what is a good idea?” Ash asked, annoyance starting to tinge his words. 

“My visa is going to expire in 5 days and I’ll be sent back to Japan,” Eiji cut in, turning to Ash to explain the situation. “And Ibe-san said there wasn’t a way for me to get another visa that would allow me to stay, but Max said that there was one option, which would be for me to marry an American citizen. And Jessica said that would work, too. But that means I would need someone to marry and since I don’t really know that many people here in the US, it kind of narrows down the options I have for people I could marry so I thought that I could marry you if that’s okay with you which, thinking about it now, probably isn’t and I am so sorry…” Eiji explained in one breath, trailing off at the end as his face once again warmed to a bright red, embarrassed blush, and he looked away, wringing his hands in his lap again. 

“I’ll marry you, Eiji!” Shorter exclaimed excitedly, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. 

“Fuck off, Shorter,” Ash snapped, not looking away from Eiji. Ash continued to stare at him for a minute before glancing around at the adults in the room. 

“And there’s no other option?” He asked finally. 

“There has to be something else, Ash. Please forget that this was ever brought up,” Ibe said apologetically. Ash looked at Max, who just shrugged. 

“Not sure. Sure, there might be another option. But is there another option we can find and make happen in the span of 5 days? Doubt it.” Ash stared at him, seemingly lost in thought, and turned back to Eiji. 

“I don’t even know your favorite food,” Ash said quietly. Eiji laughed quietly and smiled at Ash. 

“It’s natto.” Ash nodded in response. 

“I don’t even know what that is,” he said under his breath, just loud enough for Eiji to hear, and shook his head slightly. After a moment of thought he reached out and grabbed Eiji’s hand where it was resting in his lap. He and Eiji looked at each other, as if daring the other to say something. Everyone else in the room watched them with great interest, beyond surprised by how this was playing out so far. Another moment passed and Ash nodded firmly, as if he and Eiji had come to a decision through their silent eye contact. Ash looked at Max and nodded again, his lips pressed in a thin line, but his eyes betraying a spark of excitement. 

“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Where's Yut Lung you ask?? Off doing hot girl shit.  
> Me, five seconds later: wait they're at Jessica's he wouldn't even be there. (Still, he's off doing hot girl shit thanks for asking).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the blatant disregard for, well, reality in this.  
> As I said, I have more of this in mind, but wanted to see if anyone would actually want to read my shitty writing since this is my first time writing for this fandom. So I guess let me know yay or nay on more chapters!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
